


Song In Prayer

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Don't Ask Stupid Questions (or, Destiel Being Idiots) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Is Very Frustrated With Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humming, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Praying Dean Winchester, Singing, Song Lyrics, idk what this is tbh, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: Castiel and Dean have a profound bond. Which means that Castiel can hear not only the prayers Dean sends out, but also music and singing. A lot of singing.//Or, the 4 times Castiel endures the constant singing and humming in his head, and the 1 time he has enough.
Relationships: Castiel & Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Don't Ask Stupid Questions (or, Destiel Being Idiots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994947
Comments: 16
Kudos: 220





	Song In Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when @GodTortilla sent me yet another tiktok, where Dean constantly sings and Castiel can hear it. Thanks, darling, you know I love it when you inspire me <3
> 
> The songs used in the fic:  
> Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger  
> The Beatles - Twist and Shout  
> Neon Trees - Everybody Talks (the one used in the tiktok)  
> AC/DC - Highway To Hell  
> COIN - Talk Too Much

Castiel gets out of the car, making sure his suit is in perfect condition and gets out the fake I.D from the inside of his trench coat pocket.

He is almost to the crime scene, spotting the police officers scattered like ants, when he hears it.

In his head, a melody is playing, a guitar and drums. 

When the song starts, it’s accompanied with the soft voice he already knows. He sighs, closing his eyes, staring up at the sky, as if praying to it..

_Risin' up, back on the street, did my time, took my chances_

His mouth forms a hard line as he tries to ignore the voice and grumpily makes his way to the officer in charge.

“Hello, my name is agent Solange,” he says to the man who is eyeing his suit and then his badge that the angel thrusts towards him, “From the FBI.”

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight, risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

Castiel is very close to saying ‘Shut up, Dean’ out loud, but he refrains from doing so. His face must be showing signs of his frustration, because deputy Parker, as he introduces himself, gives him a weird look.

“Are you alright, agent...” he asks and the squints at his badge, as if he doesn’t believe Castiel’s name “Solange?”

Cas gives him a smile, still hearing the tune play in his head as Dean approaches the end of the chorus. 

He can’t believe the hunter is doing it, again.

“Could you please tell me what has happened here?” he asks politely, even though he already knows. A suspicious ‘suicide’, with the man jumping off a roof, only his eyes are burned out from his sockets.

While the deputy speaks, Castiel tries to channel his mind and close the connection he has with Dean, but the music just keeps getting louder.

Not to mention that Dean is singing along like there’s no tomorrow. 

Castiel actually thinks that Dean can sing very well, but it doesn’t help that he randomly uses their connection, planting whatever rock song he is listening to into Cas’ head as well. 

The angel has had numerous headaches, and awkward mishaps, because of it.

“May I speak to the person who found the body?” Castiel asks then, ignoring Dean’s humming.

“Why?” the deputy asks, suspicious, “We already questioned her, she knows nothing.”

“Deputy Parker, with all do respect,” Cas starts, as Dean launches into the chorus again, “We need to make sure of it and questioning her again might reveal some details that you might’ve missed.”

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

Deputy still gives him an uncooperative look and Castiel continues “Maybe there is a link somewhere to the-”

_And he's watchin' us all with the-_

“-eye of the tiger.” he ends his sentence and waits for a response.

But the deputy has a confused face now and Castiel wonders if he said something that the deputy might’ve not understood.

“Link to the eye of the tiger?” Deputy Parker asks and Cas’ eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. 

Damn it, Dean.

“Link to the victim.” he says now, feeling mortified.

The deputy looks like Castiel just said he liked to play dress up.

When he leaves the crime scene, the music has toned down, but Cas’ frustration hasn’t.

He turns down the radio in the car immediately, wanting nothing but silence for the next 15 minutes as he drives to the home of the witness.

//

An angel, who’s name Cas knows but can’t remember right now, is talking, has been talking for the last hour about a situation they have in Heaven.

They’re all sitting around the table and Castiel is leaning onto his hand as his elbow is perched on the surface, trying to wrap his head around the problem.

But the only thing going through his mind are the lines from ‘ _Twist and Shout_ ’.

It’s weird, because it’s not what Dean usually listens to.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now, twist and shout_

The melody is pleasant, accompanied by the scruffy way Dean sings and Castiel’s head nods along involuntarily. 

He’s given up on fighting against it, since the angel is not getting to his point anyways. 

“Castiel?” the angel asks him and Cas shakes out of his reverie.

“Yes, I think you’re right.” he replies when everyone is looking at him.

Clearly, that’s not the right thing to say.

“We should let the perpetrator go unharmed?” the angel, Hester was her name he now recalls, is looking at him with a very confused and surprised look.

Cas sighs, trying to ignore the dancing tune in his mind. It fills him with a strange kind of warmth when Dean softly sings along to the lines. 

_Come on and twist a little closer now_

“I mean, of course not. We should locate the person responsible and have them detained and questioned, before we move any further.” he now says, trying to salvage what little is there to be salvaged.

The angels around the table seem very disturbed by his lack of attention and Castiel rubs his eyes. “My apologies, it’s been a long day.” he says to them, and the angels nod.

The angels nod and some even chuckle. 

“Yes, can’t be easy babysitting the Winchesters, can it?” Hester asks and Castiel stares at the white ceiling.

_And let me know that you're mine_

“No, it is not.” he agrees, trying to make his voice sound normal, even though the melody makes him confused and unfocused, his tone higher than usual.

When he finally leaves the meeting, the remnants of the song stay in his head for the remainder of the day.

He finds himself humming the tune every once in a while and he lets out a frustrated groan, every time he does.

//

_Hey baby won't you look my way, I can be your new addiction_

Castiel stares at Crowley in disbelief, at the same time as the tune with a bit of a rock into it starts playing in his head.

He can feel it rushing through him and the way Dean sings, Cas knows he is either in the shower or in the Impala.

He hopes for the latter, he really doesn’t need to think about Dean singing under the shower.

“I am the King of Hell,” Crowley says for what might be the millionth time, Cas swears it on his grace, and stares at him that must be a threatening way.

“Yes, and I’m very tired, so maybe stop with the theatrics.” the angel sighs, looking around the place.

Hell isn’t his favorite place to be. It’s too dark and dungeon-like. Besides, Crowley is one of his least favorite people and he’d rather get this over with quick.

But it’s Crowley, so that’s unlikely to happen.

“Says the angel that’s been humming a tune to god knows what since the minute he arrived.” comes a response.

_I found out that everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks_

“I believe the song is called _Everybody Talks_ , if the lyrics are anything to go by,” Castiel tells him, slightly defeated and sits down on one of the metal chairs that are highly uncomfortable.

Then again, they are in hell after all. 

Crowley’s eyebrows go up. “You continue to surprise me with your daft and irrelevant remarks.”

“I think it was highly relevant.” Castiel defends himself.

_It started with a whisper_

He could even hear the water of the shower running and now, along with the tune, there was the mental image of Dean in a shower.

Castiel groans and rubs his temple, grinding his teeth.

_I could hear the chit chat_

“And I can hear you singing, so please stop!” he says out loud now, making Crowley raise an eyebrow at him again.

“Trouble in paradise?”

Castiel gives him a scorching look. “There’s always trouble in Heaven.” he says, plainly.

After leaving hell, Castiel settles down into a motel, debating on a shower.

The tune is still stuck in his head, so he just goes with it.

//

Cas is talking to Sam on the phone, when the angel hears a heavy rock tune blaring in his head.

 _Not AC/DC_ , is all he can think. 

_Living easy, living free, season ticket on a one-way ride_

“Wow, really?” Castiel breathes out.

“Um, Cas, you good?” Sam asks, worry in his voice.

The rock music is followed by Dean making the sound of the guitar riff with his own mouth and Castiel bites his lip, holding back a frustrated groan.

This is so not what he needs right now.

“Is Dean there with you?” he asks Sam and hopes to god he is.

“Um, no, I think he went for a beer run. Why?” Sam responds.

Castiel deflates. Well, just great.

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme, ain't nothing I would rather do_

Castiel can think of so many things he would rather do, then listen to this. ' _Highway to Hell_ ', really? It’s ironic and it’s annoying.

“Why?” Sam now asks and Castiel can hear the smirk in his voice.

“He is annoying me.” Castiel responds.

“How? He’s not even there… is he?” Sam’s voice is laced with innuendo and Cas purses his lips while Dean gets over to the chorus. 

_I'm on the highway to hell, on the highway to hell_

“Of course not. It’s just he doesn’t understand that a lot of the times, I can hear him singing and listening to music. It’s very frustrating.”

He can hear Sam chuckle. “Really? I didn’t know that. Is this because of your bond?”

Castiel can hear the suggestive tone, so he says “I’m hanging up now, Sam.” 

“Cas, wait-” Sam laughs, but the angel has already hung up. 

The guitar blares in his brain as Dean imitates the drums and guitar, while singing and Castiel can imagine him in his Impala, rocking off to it.

Really, what did he do to deserve this?  
//

Castiel is miles away, trying to locate Crowley, once again, when another melody starts up in his head.

_Caffeine, small talk, wait out the plastic weather_

Something entirely different from what he’s been hearing lately, and he was almost sure that Sam would’ve told Dean about the fact that Cas can hear him.

Obviously not, though, because the hunter couldn't care less. Or maybe he did know, and he still didn't care. 

He is in the middle of nowhere, leaning onto a small abandoned shed, trying to get something on Crowley.

And now this.

Dean’s voice is more humming, than singing, like he isn’t aware that he is doing it.

_Better to leave it unsaid, why can't I leave it unsaid?_

Castiel’s head falls back onto the wall as he sighs, giving up and deciding to listen, until Dean is finished with humming the song.

It’s almost funny, it’s like listening to a radio, but with commentary. Dean’s humming is more chaotic this time, but he still mouths some of the lyrics out loud and Cas can hear them.

For some reason, he pays attention to them this time. 

_You know I talk too much_

Castiel snorts out loud. Talk? Maybe sing. But yes, there’s a sense of irony in there that Dean is sure to miss. 

He is about to try and send him a message somehow, so he would stop, or just call him, when Dean hums out the next lyrics.

_Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up_

Castiel has had it and he decides to just drop in on the hunters unannounced.

He finds himself in the bunker, Dean behind the desk with his feet up on the table and a pen in his hand, fidgeting, as he hums a tune to the song that plays on the radio.

Sam is sitting at the farther edge of the table, glancing up as Cas emerges into the room. 

“Cas?” he asks and that gets Dean’s attention.

His green eyes are on the angel and look towards Castiel, confused and brow furrowed.

“Cas? What-” he starts.

But Cas takes two strides towards him, leans down and grabs his collar, pressing their lips together.

Dean makes a small sound in his throat and reaches up, kissing him back almost hungrily.

When Cas pulls back, Dean chases after his lips, eyes widened in surprise and maybe something else.

“Would you please, for the love of God, shut up?” Castiel breathes out.

Dean eyes him, startled, and Sam snickers. “He can hear you sing and hum, dumbass.” Sam fills his brother in.

Sam looks like he’s just gotten the front row seat of the most hilarious play ever.

Cas ignores him.

Dean lets his mouth hang open for a moment and Cas is still leaning over him, lips tingling.

The hunter composes himself as he smirks. “If you shut me up like that every time, why should I?”

Castiel rolls his eyes, groaning and feels like he’s lost _and_ won at the same time, but Dean grabs his trench coat and pulls him down into a kiss again.

When Dean’s tongue invades his mouth, Sam wolf-whistles and Dean shows him the finger, while still holding onto Cas.

Castiel thinks he can live with just a few more rock-ballads blaring in his brain, if he gets to do this every time he wants it to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> I started a series for Destiel, because my friend keeps giving me prompts and I want to write short fics, so I made this. Everything that ever goes here will probably be as short as this one, so they're more like oneshots - probably more crack than anything. (This one totally happened though, fight me)
> 
> If you liked this, let me know in the comments and please leave a Kudos, if you would be so kind (you don't have to, obviously, I'm not threatening anybody. Maybe.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> Peace out, bitches *throws peace signs*


End file.
